1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data centers and, particularly, to a data center which is efficient in heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Data centers typically include a number of server systems and a cooling system for supplying cool air to the server systems for heat dissipation. However, heat dissipation requirements of the server systems typically cannot be both met, as current cooling systems cannot supply cool air to the server systems individually or selectively even though the server systems often require different amounts of cooling air.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a data center, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.